


Sometimes Swim Trunks Can Be...Inconvenient

by anniewrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Hiding a boner, Smitten Franky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewrites/pseuds/anniewrites
Summary: Franky is sexually attracted to Robin and his swimsuit trunks do not conceal that attraction very well.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Sometimes Swim Trunks Can Be...Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there aren't many Franky/Robin fics out there, so I thought I would add more! I dont know where my interest in this pairing came from, but I rewatched the Water 7 arc and all of the sudden I can't get enough of these two.  
> Definitely rushed this a bit, maybe I'll come back and edit later, I just wanted to get this out to you now!

The lawn of the Thousand Sunny filled with laughter as the Straw-Hat crew gathered, taking advantage of the moment of peace they have before reaching the next island. 

Franky sat, marveling at his new family. The enthusiasm emitted by some of the rowdier members of the crew rubbed off on him as they sang and danced around the deck. 

Being new to the pirate life, Franky occasionally misses Water Seven and the family he had there. But now, with his new crew, Franky is looking forward to all of the adventures they are bound to experience. Each member of the Straw-Hat pirates is a marvel to him, but there is one that intrigues him more than the others. 

Nico Robin. The woman who was prepared to die for her friends. Franky looked at her across the lawn, watching her laugh at Nami arguing with Zoro. Franky stood pleased from seeing Nico Robin smile after the horrific events of Enies Lobby.

‘Her smile is super gorgeous.’ Franky thought to himself. Continuing his gaze, Franky couldn’t help but change his focus to Robin’s current ensemble that hugged her curves and exposed her thighs. ‘Damn, her smile is definitely not the only super thing about her....’ Forgetting his previous actions of dancing, he moved across the lawn to sit next to her.

Seeing his friend abandon their line dance, Luffy huffed. “Oi! Franky! Where are you going? Come back!”

The loud exclamation of his captain caught the attention of the entire crew, including Robin. Franky froze, he was hoping to keep his interest in wanting to hang out with her more or less a secret. Nervously, Franky quickly covered. “Give me a moment captain-bro! Superrr Franky needs a breather!” 

Quickly, Franky moved and took a seat next to the archeologist. Robin turned and directed her smile at him. “Hello Franky. What brings you here?”

Franky shrugged casually, “Like I said, Nico Robin! Thought it was time to take a break. So why not come see how my favorite super archeologist is doing.”

Robin laughed, knowing that she is the only archeologist he knows. “Well I am glad to have your company.” With another smile, Robin placed her hand on Franky’s knee. An innocent motion that most people would see as a platonic gesture. 

It is true that Franky’s mind saw the touch platonically, but he couldn’t say the same for the rest of his body. Even though Robin retracted her hand after the brief touch, his bodily reaction had already begun. 

‘Oh no...come on, this is NOT happening right now.’ Franky thought as he shifted his swim trunks to ease his growing erection. 

“Hehe, yeah. So, what has you smiling over here?” Franky spoke, trying to direct attention towards anything that isn’t his crotch.

Robin’s face softened. “Oh, our navigator and swordsman seem to always get into disagreements. It is a bit humorous to see one person who is excellent with directions and another who is severely lacking the same skill disagree so often.” 

As Robin spoke, Franky really tried to pay attention. He tried so hard, however, he continued to stay mesmerized by her short dress and soft lips. ‘Okay Franky, focus. Focus on something else. Completely ignore her short dress that shows such smooth legs and her tight top that leaves little to imagination of her breasts...fuck. No. NO.’

To Franky’s embarrassment his arousal grew, stretching out his swim trunks, which are very inconvenient right now. In hopes to conceal his situation, he placed one of his large arms across his lap. “Yeah Zoro-bro fights with little sis Nami almost as much as he does with the Cook.”

Robin chuckled into her hand. “Very true.”

“Oi! Franky!” The pair paused their conversation and looked up to see Luffy calling for Franky once again. “You have rested plenty! Come back!”

Her captain’s eagerness to have another playmate caused Robin to laugh. “Franky, I won’t mind if you want to go with them. I am content here with my book.”

Franky would have loved to take this opportunity to escape his embarrassing situation. But there was no way he could stand without Robin, and the entire crew for that matter, seeing the very large tent in his trunks. As previous events have shown, Franky is not shy about his privates, but in this case, it doesn’t take a genius to know what woman caused this reaction. And that is what Franky cannot have exposed.

“Actually, captain-bro,” Franky spoke nervously. “I think I will stay here a bit longer.” Maybe if he stayed seated he can get his body under control. And even though she caused his body to go into overdrive, Franky did prefer to continue his time with Nico Robin. 

A flicker of surprise crossed Robin’s face when Franky chose to stay with her. Perhaps she shouldn’t be too shocked, she does consider Franky a close friend. She can appreciate that he enjoys her company. “I’m honored.”

“No need to feel honored, Nico Robin. Spending time with you is always SUPER!” Franky met the gaze of her light blue eyes, noticing how her smile is shown through them. 

As Franky and Robin continued their chat, Robin noticed Franky growing uncomfortable. “Franky?”

“Yeah?”

Thinking of how she can politely ask her question, Robin choose a light approach after glancing around the lawn to ensure they were secluded enough to not be overheard. “Are you alright?”

Franky’s heart instantly started racing. Why is she asking? He has been carefully covering his lap to hide anything incriminating. “What are you talking about? I am super.”

Robin narrowed her eyes at her friend. He’s lying, and based off his mannerisms, Robin knows why. So, she decided to be blunt. “I am referring to your erection. I wanted to let you know I would not take offense to you having to step away for a moment.”

Franky’s mouth dropped in shock. “W-What?” He quickly brought his other arm over his lap for extra protection, unintentionally revealing his situation. 

Sensing Franky’s distress, Robin quickly spoke. “I didn’t intend to put you in an uncomfortable situation, Franky. I just thought it would be kinder for me to divulge that I do indeed notice you covering your penis.”

“Oh, this is so not super....” Franky brought one of his hands up to cover his face out of embarrassment. “You were not supposed to notice that.”

“Well,” Robin chuckled softly, “you are only wearing swim trunks.”

Slightly relieved that Robin is taking this situation nicely, Franky chose to joke as well. “Hey hey, these trunks are top quality!”

After Robin giggled at his joke, Franky remained silent, unsure on how to proceed. Should he explain himself? Should he leave? How would he leave? “Franky?”

Robin’s voice interrupted his internal thoughts. “...Yes?”

“I, um...” Robin blushed, uncertain of how to phrase her statement. “Did I...do something? Would you like me to turn away or...?” Franky watched in awe as the infamous Nico Robin fumble with her words. “Truthfully, there is nothing we all haven’t seen before.”

The shipwright cleared his throat in effort to release some of the tension in the air. “Well my privates are in a more...developed...state from the last time.” Franky spoke, blushing as well. “And it wasn’t particularly your actions, it was just...you.” He mumbled, unable to plainly state to the woman that he has a hard-on because of her.

It wasn’t really a surprise to her, but Robin did have the decency to be a bit bashful. “Oh. I am flattered.”

Franky stood, with his hands still covering his front. “Alrighty, I think we have had enough of this SUPER awkward conversation, do you agree, Nico Robin?”

“My apologies, I agree. Please feel free to take care of yourself in private. I really don’t mind.”

Franky’s eyes widened. ‘Did she just give me permission to fantasize about her...’ He thought. Now that is something he is unsure how to respond to. “Thank you?”

“No problem at all.” Robin sent a small smile his way. “Bye, Franky.”

“I’ll see you later, Nico Robin.” Franky sped away to the restroom in an awkward waddle.


End file.
